The Slaves of Hogwarts
by UserX5
Summary: In this story, basically all witches are treated as slaves. Enjoy, UserX5


**An: Another one! Cuz when I get bored of old smut, I write new smut.**

 **PS: Squicky edition will be taken down and HPs slaves will be updated… eventually… if this idea even turns into anything which it hopefully will… it definitely has if you're reading this**

…

 ***** Hogwarts 1** **st** **year, entrance hall**

"Well then, I'll be leaving yall here fer Minnie ter pick you up."

With that, the friendly giant Hagrid left the room to leave the first years in a few seconds of awkwardness.

Some of the purebloods, including Harry's new friend Ron and his new enemy Malfoy were smirking lecherously at the girls like they knew something that was going to happen.

The door opened and a woman entered, the woman was mature but still fairly young, with few wrinkles but big developed breasts and toned thighs and ass… and she was naked.

The professor was wearing a painful looking thong that was right in her asscrack but the woman didn't seem to notice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts all of you, I am your Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, as per the rules set by my master, you may call me… Minnie" the woman said, with a sour look at the last word as though she didn't like the name and a little grimace as the students observed her asscheek wobbling.

"I have been sent to explain some parts of the wizarding world that the muggleborn among you will not know. I'm here to explain the status of women in the wizarding world, I am to understand that the muggle world has granted females equal rights, but our society follows an order in which all females are inferior to males. As such the females among you do not have rights to clothing or other such rights and must seek to find a master or be taken by one of the other students, beware that the older students do like to poach off the younger years… your master is responsible for you and provides your rights and is responsible for your actions."

Minnie waved her wand at the students and suddenly the girls were completely naked.

Draco Malfoy roughly grabbed the pug faced girl next to him who had a resigned expression on her face. He twisted her nipple and the girl screwed up her face in pain.

Several of the muggleborns looked like they were about to object but all of them felt a hard slap on their tiny buttcheeks from which they yelped.

"All females are enchanted to be punished according to severity if they ever so much as think against the system." Minnie explained, "I expect certain muggleborns to be wearing their thoughts on their bums tomorrow." She smiled slightly as some of the children continued to squeal as their butt kept getting slapped by magic.

With that introduction, McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall and the girls were bared to the inquiring eyes of the entire institute.

On the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed two third years getting themselves and their cocks serviced by a few girls in short uniforms that let loose most of their budding cleavage and skirts that stopped before their buttcheeks ended leaving their privates at easy access to their masters.

The two twins quickly got to their feet and ran towards the firsties, "Well well well, Gred, what do we have here…"

The twins inspected them and picked out two girls, one was Hannah Abbot, a blonde with pigtails and a pert bum, the other Su Li, a Chinese girl with a thin figure.

They pulled the two girls out by the hair and pins magically appeared on their nipples, signifying their ownership before transfiguring uniforms for them even shorter than that of their other girls, not covering their basically flat chests and letting out half their buttocks.

"You have to earn the length." One of the twins explained before smacking both their asses hard making them yelp.

"You're ours now."

With that, the twins led over the two girls to the Gryffindor table.

"Fred and George, my twin brothers, they have a whole lot of slaves, our family is moderately wealthy just from the tax they get from their girls' families." Ron whispered.

Harry's eyes widened as other students slowly began claiming girls.

Harry spotted one blonde girl who was hiding in the shadows. She was a real beauty with princess looks and breasts that were already apple-sized with only the slight beginnings of fuzz around her private area.

Harry went over and grabbed her by the hair, unsure of how this worked.

The girl cursed under her breath only to receive a large red spot on her bum and a needle in either of her nipples for her pains with HP and a lightning bolt embossed on them.

Harry grinned with the power he had over her and smacked her on the ass, to which the witch seemed coolly indifferent but the slapping sound coming from her hiney begged to disagree with her as her bum turned successively more and more red and the girl had to blink back tears but only managed to increase the amount of pain the curse caused her.

Finally, she took a deep breath and managed to stop the progressively increasing pain from her backside by clearing her head with occlumency.

Harry seemed to somehow be one of the bold few who had picked a slave. For a second, Harry wondered what had come over him but then he looked to his despondent slave and felt jubilant.

Harry looked around at all the options for a second slave and noticed a redhead with orange fuzz around her nether regions and breasts that would be generous for a girl two years her elder.

Susan Bones was standing with crossed legs and looking around fearfully, knowing this was to be her fate, having been raised by an ex-slave, Amelia Bones who had been freed from slavery by the death of her master at the hands of the dark lord.

Harry grabbed her by the tit, squeezing down on it, making the girl squeal as she became a slave of Harry Potter.

Suddenly, with all the dark and lecherous thoughts going on in Harry's brain…Voldemort awoke.

The spirit of Voldemort began slowly affecting Harry's brain, passing on his mental instability, morals, magic and knowledge, sending it all slowly trickling into Harry's brain.

*** **End of Chapter**


End file.
